Revenge On Malfoy
by pip2005
Summary: Hermione and Ginny get revenge on a certain Slytherin... I might continue, just for the hey of it.


**disclaimer** I own none of these characters!!!!!! J.K. Rowling does.  
  
centerURevenge on Malfoy/U/center  
  
Two girls stood in the Gryffindor common room, holding black hats in their hands, each with two bags swung casually over their shoulders. The black hats complemented the black shoes, socks, pants, and shirts that each was wearing. Hermione Granger slipped her hat on her head, and Ginny Weasley followed suit.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Hermione, just as the grandfather clock tolled midnight.  
  
"Yes," replied Ginny, trying to hold in bursts of laughter. A few escaped her lips before she pressed her hands to her mouth so she would not laugh hysterically.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "let's go." They snuck out of the common room and quietly walked down the hallway.  
  
"Thank goodness for Crabbe," snickered Ginny as she and Hermione got to the  
  
Slytherin common room door.  
  
"Yea," laughed Hermione, "I never thought he would give us the password to Slytherin, and he even drew us a nice little map." Hermione hoisted the bag over her shoulder. "Let's do this." They whispered "pure-blood" and the tapestry concealing the Slytherin tower swept to the side. Inside the common room there was a black fireplace, a few black chairs, but most of the furniture was green.  
  
"I think this is it," whispered Hermione, peering up at a stairway before looking at the poorly drawn map in her hand. However, Ginny was distracted by the mosaic of Salazar Slytherin on the ceiling. It reminded her of something, but she could not quite put her finger on it. She walked over to the staircase, and went after Hermione. They opened the door that had 'fifth years' on it, and slowly walked inside. In the room, there were five beds, with hangings around all of them. Hermione looked at the map still in her hand, and nodded to the center one. "That's his bed." They walked over and opened the hangings. Inside was the infamous Malfoy, his arm curled around a big, brown teddy bear. His other arm was up near his face, his thumb in his mouth. Hermione gaped before snickering wickedly. She took out her magically enhanced camera (which could take pictures in the dark without a flash) and she took a picture of Malfoy in that current position. Ginny bent over and opened her bag. She got something out, and handed it to Hermione. "Okay, here, lets make him nice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Ginny both looked very tired, but very excited.  
  
"What're you two so happy about?" asked a very grumpy Ron, sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Remember when Malfoy tried to curse Harry yesterday?" asked Ginny, "When we were outside of Professors Flitwick's room yesterday?"  
  
"You're happy about that?" asked Harry, feigning insult, as he slid into his seat beside Ginny, who blushed.  
  
"No!" laughed Hermione, "but listen. Ginny and I were bored, so we concocted a plan. with Vincent Crabbe's help."  
  
"Crabbe helped you plot revenge on IMalfoy/I???" asked Ron, incredulous.  
  
"Yes," answered Ginny, "and our plan was great. wait till he comes in." Just then, Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table choked as he walked passed them. He had a number of pink little bows in his hair, some of which sparkled madly. One bow in particular was placed just above his right ear, and the girls had curled it so it looked like a blonde pig's tail with a neon pink bow at the top of it. He had blue eye shadow on, hooker-red lipstick, and a sign taped to his back that read " I am finally revealing my true self." Malfoy looked around, sneered at Harry with his usual contempt, and sat down at the Slytherin table, ignorant of the looks his fellow house-mates were giving him.  
  
"Draco, how could you?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, and the Great Hall fell silent. "I thought you were- you told me-Augh! And to think that I kissed you, let alone was an item with you! Gross!" she ran out of the Great Hall, with a revolted look on her face, hand over her mouth. She looked slightly green as she turned the corner. Malfoy looked bewildered and asked Crabbe what that was all about. Crabbe faked a look of seriousness and replied dumbly "I dunno." The Gryffindor table exploded again, Fred and George falling out of their seats.  
  
"He doesn't know, does he?" asked Harry in a voice constricted with laughter.  
  
"Nope," said Ginny, sounding quite pleased with herself, "he has no clue. Crabbe told us that he just gets up, and combs her hair, I mean Ihis/I hair, sorry guys," she yelled, attempting to talk over the roaring table, "and Hermione here bewitched the mirror so that he saw his normal, everyday, UGLY image."  
  
"How did you get him to not comb his hair?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, "Crabbe took care of that. I'm guessing he woke him up really late."  
  
"This ties with the bouncing ferret." Ron's eyes misted over as he remembered that fine memory. Soon people were standing up on tiptoe to get a better look at Malfoy. He, apparently, was in a stupor because he didn't notice a thing.  
  
"Crabbe helped you with this?" asked Harry between bursts of laughter.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, who was grinning from ear to ear. "He said he's sick of Malfoy always pushing him around. so he helped. And the mirror spell should be wearing off soon. In a few seconds. okay! The mirror spell has officially been diminished to nothing, so soon, Malfoy will get a surprise."  
  
"A big one!" laughed Ginny.  
  
"Yeah." muttered Harry blissfully.  
  
"Oh, that's not even half of it," whispered Hermione, laughing harder than ever. Harry tossed her a surprised look. "Malfoy will see himself in the mirror, try to wash the make up off and undo his hair, but he will find that he won't be able to! Not even Madame Pomfrey will be able to take it off. It's a very old spell, we found it in this book," Hermione said, holding out a book that was titled UHow to make your Beauty Last. Really Last/U. "The make up will wear off eventually, but not until everyone has had a really good laugh. Oh, and Ginny convinced some first year in Ravenclaw to take his picture," she said, holding up Colin Creevey's camera. The first year came running, and a few minutes later, he came back triumphantly with a smug look on his face.  
  
"I took two, just in case. I got him to smile because I told him I thought he was an excellent Seeker. Boy, he is arrogant!" With that, he ran off. A few minutes later, Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall. The entire Great Hall fell silent, except for the Slytherins who kept on talking, but the other students were rewarded for their tense waiting. They heard a yell that sounded more like a shriek from the hallway. The Gryffindors once again succumbed to laughter, wiping tears from their eyes. 


End file.
